camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Quest to Moscow's Depths
Important Information This quest isn't motivated by a dream or some form of godly intervention, rather, Alice is simply attempting to uncover her essentially non-existent (to her knowledge) past, and that of the father she knows next to nothing about. Unfortunately, things are never quite that simple, and the past always has a way of (sometimes literally) clawing its way out. Quest Members #Alice Aslanov - Flamefang (Child of Nyx) #Lynn Marie Bennett - User:BachLynn23 (Child of Morpheus) #Alexander Su'apa'ia - Onyx (Child of Thanatos) The Quest As the first rays of morning light begin to shine between the leaves and branches of Long Island's trees, Alice Aslanov sits leaning against one of the large columns marking the entrance to camp halfblood, and looks up at the dappling of light across the grass; her eyes unmistakably filled with a wonder rarely seen outside young children, or rather unusual adults. She turns to the large raven suddenly perched upon her large pack of necessities. Alice: I've never been up this early, isn't it beautiful? The Raven caws loudly, and Alice nods knowingly, turning back to look at the sunrise; presumably waiting for her companions. LynnMarie: She walks up, yawns a bit, stretches, sees those two and comes closer. She barely knew Alice, and she'd really only met Alexander a few times in passing, but she was eager for any excuse to get out of camp for a bit, especially Europe, as she hasn't been there in a few years since the trip between her 9th and 10th years of school. She has a large messenger bag over her shoulder, that she had a friend of hers in the Hecate cabin put a temporary enchantment on to be bigger on the inside, so she could fit all her stuff comfortably, and also make it so it's not as heavy as it should be with all the stuff inside. "Hey guys, hope I'm not too late, couldn't find my phone, then couldn't find my sword, then....well." She blushes a bit. "Anywho, so how are we getting to the airport? If you want we can take my SUV, and I'll just park it in the extended parking lot thingie so it's there when we get back. Er.... I mean unless you already have transportation figured out." She stops talking and waits. Alice: She makes a small noise and spins to confront her attacker. Oh, Alexander, I should have known! then noticing LynnMarie and hurriedly composing herself Hello, nice to meet you Lynn Marie. I bought tickets for the plane, but I didn't think about getting there... so thank you for your offer. Lynn Marie: She shrugs, "It's no bother, I like knowing we have a ride waiting for us when we return, cabs.... cabs tend to make me nauseas, especially after that time I had to take the Gray Sister's cab that was.... unpleasant to say the least." She smiles. Lynn Marie: She raises an eyebrow curiously, "I'm not sure they make vehicles without cupholders, at least every vehicle I've ever been in had cupholders. Wellllll, except that truck Jeff had, but that was an older truck, and I think he tore the cupholders out, though why I'll never understand as much cof...." She suddenly stops mid-sentence, realising she's babbling. "Umm sorry rambling, bad habit of mine, so are we ready to go?" Alice: She focuses, looks up, and smiles; having briefly drifted off in thought during the brief conversation. Yes, I think so, can you get the car, Lynn Marie? Lynn Marie: "Oh you can just call me Lynn, or Marie, whichever." She pulls her keys out and walks away from camp a bit, towards an area that's used for parking, either for people buying strawberries or for campers with vehicles, including the camp vans. She walks up to a Green SUV and unlocks it, opening the back for them to store their stuff in, and then gets in the driver's side and starts it, presuming that they will close the rear hatch when they are done. '''Alice:' Grabbing her pack, she makes her way over to the SUV and tosses it into the back, before taking the seat directly behind the driver and asking with a little confusion: ''Shotguns? '''Lynn Marie': She chuckles quietly to herself, then answers. "It's a slang term for basically saying he wants to sit in the front passenger seat and 'called' it first before anyone else." Once they are both in, she puts her seatbelt on, and pulls out, making the fairly short trip to the nearest airport, only hitting a bit of traffic on the way. She finds the car park where you can pay by the week, gets a ticket, and then parks the car. "Here we are." Alice: She looks up at the airport entrance. It's been a long time since I was here... and then down at the tickets I think we are looking for Terminal A. Oh, here, you should have these. She gives Alex and Marie their tickets. Lynn Marie: She adjusts her bag now that they are through security and takes the tickets. "Blah I hate taking my shoes off in public places, makes me feel so.....blah." She looks around and sees a sign for the correct terminal. "I think it's that way guys, and by the looks we've only got 20 minutes before they start boarding, assuming they start on time." Lynn Marie: She sits own next to him, after stopping to buy a bottle of water and a magazine, "I have, especially international flights." 10 minutes later they start boarding first class and such. Alice: She makes her way into the line behind Marie. I've only ever been on one plane before... Lynn Marie: She stows her messenger bag under her seat once she finds it, an aisle seat. Then sits down, and gets ready to take off, putting her seat belt on, and pulling out her magazine to read. Alice: Taking a moment to remove a book from her pack, she stuffs it into an overhead compartment before taking her seat across from Alex and Marie; remembering to put on her seat belt after being momentarily distracted by the on-board entertainment. She then turns to address Alex's question and nods. Yes, of course. From what I have read, criminals are often moving, but if we can find the right kind of people, we can find the right kind of information. And don't worry, there are many of the "right kind of people" in Moscow... Lynn Marie: She listens to Alice answer Alex's question. "Do you plan to try and buy any information, or are we going to go right to the more violent method of getting information?" Alice: She looks at Marie with an odd intensity. Whatever it takes... Lynn Marie: She nods, "I'll follow your lead." she then settles in and takes a nap while the flight takes them across the Atlantic and to Moscow. After a mainly uneventful flight they arrive at Domodedovo International Airport several hours later. Having left the plane and the airport, they soon find themselves on the city's streets. Alice: She scans the street and then the skyline. I have't been here in a long time... let's go. She shoulders her pack and begins to walk towards what appears to be a nearby hotel. Lynn Marie: She looks around, adjusts the strap on her messenger bag, and then follows Alice. "I've been to St Petersburg, never Moscow though, first time." ''The hotel is grand, but was clearly built in the Soviet era, lending it a certain overbearing aura despite the apparent friendliness of the staff as Alice approaches the check-in desk. After a brief conversation in Russian, she's handed a key, and waves them over to the elevator. Alice: I reserved rooms already... Lynn Marie: She nods. "What time do we need to meet back up? Though, not sure how much I'll sleep, between sleeping on the plane here, and being, what, are we 8 hours ahead or 9? I lost track." Alice: She thinks for a moment. I think it is 9, but we don't want to sleep yet, I have made arrangements. Meet me outside my room in twenty minutes. She hands them their keys. Lynn Marie: "Oh good cuz I'm not remotely tired." She takes the keys and heads up to leave her some things in her room, then is outside Alice's room 17 minutes later, a soda in one hand, her messenger bag still slung over her shoulder but with a bit less in it. ''Seeing that they've arrived, Alice leaves her room and greets them, before removing a fourth room key from her coat and using it to open the room directly across from hers. The room appears to be empty, and Alice beckons for them to enter. Lynn Marie: She raises an eyebrow curiously, and then follows Alice into the room. '''Alice:' She enters the room after them and closes the door behind her. A man will come here in a few minutes, I used to know him, and I think he can give us the information we need. He thinks he will meet a prostitute here, but we need to lure him in before we cut off his exit. One of you should hide in the bathroom, and once he's inside you can come out and shut the door. Could you do that, Alexander? Marie, can you cover the balcony? A light knock can be heard at the door. Lynn Marie: She nods and moves silently over to the balcony and opens it as quietly as possible, shutting it behind her, but leaving it slightly 'unlatched' so that sound will carry to her more easily, but still closed enough that it shouldn't be noticeable, then she pulls a stun gun she has (to defend from mortals >.<) and has it charged and ready in case he puts up a fight or tries to get past her. '''Alice:' She opens the door, revealing a man most likely in his mid to late sixties with a significant scar running along his lower-right jaw; His button down shirt making a futile effort to conceal his large pot-belly, and a walrus mustache covering his upper lip. привет... (Hi...). Man: Здравствуйте, могу ли я войти (Hello, may I come in)? Alice: да (yes). The man opens the door and closes it behind him as Alice crosses over to the bed and sits on its edge. Alice gives a loud cough. Lynn Marie: She hesitates, not quite sure if the heard the cue correctly, and when she finally opens the door, a bit nervous about suddenly revealing herself, not having any clue who this guy is, she has her stun gun ready. '''The Man:' Apparently more aware than he might've seemed, the man perks up as she coughs and scans the room; his gaze missing Marie as she hesitates, but catching Alexander as he stands in front of the door. He backs away from both of them, keeping them in his view, but still apparently ignorant of Marie's presence. Что происходит (What is this)? Alice: Appearing composed, but her fists clenched tightly in her lap, she follows his gaze to Alexander and then looks back directly at him. English please, Chernov, for my friends. Chernov: Friends? He now appears panicked, and backs further away before suddenly turning and bolting for the balcony. Lynn Marie: By the time he turns towards her to bolt, she's finally in place, afraid as he's taller he might easily over power her, she fires the taser at him, and for good measure uses her powers to try to trick him into thinking he's having a nice happy dream. Chernov, now supremely confused and electrified, falls to the ground shaking uncontrollably and making an odd gurgling noise. Alice: She gets up from the bed and quickly walks over to the fallen man, careful to stand behind his head in-case he tried to lash out or attack her. She beckons to Marie and then Alex. We should get him up, and tie him up I think. She grabs the chair at the room's desk and begins to lift him into it. Lynn Marie: Between a small length of rope she found in her bag, the ties from the curtains and the pillow cases, she helps tie his legs and hans to the chair. "Should we gag him so he doesn't start screaming the second he wakes up?" '''Alice:' She shakes her head and begins to pace, almost frantically, in the limited space available. It was just a taser, he should be awake soon. I don't think he will try to scream... he has too much pride. Nonetheless, she makes no attempt to remove the gag. Lynn Marie: She shrugs, "He doesn't have a bad heart or anything does he? Cuz I don't think tasers and bad hearts generally go well together." Alexander:he shrugs, I'm sure he'll be fine. He walks towards the door, and opens it slightly, I'm going to go get dressed and stuff. Come get me if anything important happens. Lynn Marie: She raises an eye brow curiously, "What's wrong with the clothes you're wearing?" Alexander:He gestures to the torn wife beater, exposing his ugly, scarred midriff, I'd prefer to look better for our guest. No exuse for not looking good.. Lynn Marie: She rolls her eyes, "Maybe you should have thought of that before using part of your shirt as a gag, there's towels and wash cloths in the bathroom ya know." Alice: She shrugs in response to Marie's question. I don't know, but he is breathing. Then turns to Alex and grins. You might be more useful this way, it would be intimidating, but do as you like. I don't think he will be properly concious for a minute or so. Alexander:He grins, I've never thought of it that way. '' He shrugs, and sits down on the limp mattress.'' Lynn Marie: She walks over to the bathroom and washes her hands, then goes back in and sorta stands, pacing a bit at times, getting a bit bored and hoping that the guy comes to soon. The man's breathing quickens and his eyes open, apparently conscious but a little dazed. His eyes dart about the room as if looking for an escape and he struggles with his bonds. Alice: She walks over to Chernov and he looks up at her. ''Chernov, do I have your promise that you will not yell or scream? ''He nods, and she removes the gag. Lynn Marie: She stands a bit behind Alice, keeping an eye on the man's restraints in case he suddenly manages to get them loose she won't be caught off guard. Chernov: Instead of screaming, he chuckles. Miss, why would I scream or yell? I may be retired, but I am not without protection. I can give you what you want, but you won't have it for long with the "Mafiya" after you. Why should I be afraid of a prostitute? Alice: She responds bluntly. I am not a prostitute, Chernov. Chernov: He smiles broadly. Well then, what are you now? You certainly were before. Alice: She ignores his question, but is clearly bothered by it. I have nothing to fear from the Mafiya. Chernov: '''He loses some of his humor, and his expression grows dour as he shakes his head. Many say that, girl, but I cannot say that I have heard it from a prostitute before. '''Alice: ''Without warning she lashes out, her fist connecting solidly with the right side of his face and knocking him and the chair to the ground. She steps forward to stand over him.'' I AM NOT A PROSTITUTE. '' Rage clear on her face, the light in the room seems to dim slightly, and she speaks with a deadly monotone: Tell me where the club is. '''Chernov:' He seems confused and shocked. What? Alice: She repeats. THE club, Chernov. Chernov: Further confusion clouds his face. I don't know what you mean. Alice: She tightens her fists at her sides in frustration, her Russian accent becoming more pronounced. Iosif Nazarov, where is it he goes at night? Chernov: He shrugs genuinely, a difficult movement in his current position. I have no idea, I haven't seen him in years, but he used to visit Pacha. If you untie my hands, I can draw the directions on a map for you. Alexander: ''He scoffs,'' Like anyone here is dumb enough to untie you, over-powered and outnumbered though you are. Alice: She looks over at Alexander and nods. Yes, we will not be untying you, tell me the location and we can find our way. He nods slowlyand they converse briefly in Russian and she eventually seems satisfied, turning to them. '' We should all get some sleep, we can get this asshole in the morning. ''She removes a "Do not disturb" handle sign from her pocket along with Chernov's gag, which she gives to Alex. Lynn Marie: She yawns, "Should do shifts watching him?" Alexander:He takes the gag, and quickly ties it back into place in Chernov's mouth. A light yawn escapes his lips and Alexander brings his arms over head in a long stretch, I can take first shift. Or I can have a ghost watch over him. Ghosts don't exactly need sleep. Alice: She nods and yawns herself. Thank you, Alexander. Make sure not to say where we are staying please. She opens the door and offers the way to Marie. Lynn Marie: Says a quiet thanks to Alice, that sorta comes out half whisper/half yawn and heads out ahead of her towards her room, "Hey what time should I set my alarm for?" Alice: She closes the door behind her and seems to be considering Marie's question for the first time. Oh, yes, wake up when you want to, but I think we should meet at four in the afternoon in my room. Lynn Marie: She nods sleepily and unlocks the door to her room, "Ok, I'll see you then." Alexander:He flicks his eyes towards Chernov, and three glowing white forms float up through the floor. Spectral moans fill the room and Alexander mutters a few commands to them in Greek, See you tomorrow... Category:Quests Category:Flamefang